It Was All Because Of A Poison Knife
by Magoo2u
Summary: Ok. This is my first story. This takes place during TLO. It's mostly from Annabeth 's  POV, and it's basically what is going through her head around chapter 12. I will try to make Percabeth! PLEASE BE NICE! P.S. WARNING! SPOILERS FOR TLO!
1. The Damage Is Delt Annabeth

**It Was All Because of a Poison Knife **

**Summary: This takes place during TLO. It'****s mostly from annabeth 's POV, and it's basically what is going through her head around chapter 12. I will try to make Percabeth! PLEASE REVIEW! **** P.S. WARNING! SPOILERS FOR TLO! **** P.P.S.:I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! P.P.P.S. At about chapter 7 I am going to get Thalia to remember an adventure that Luke Annabeth and her had. (Grins mischievously ****)**

_**Chapter 1:The damage is delt.**__** (Annabeth's POV)**_

There he was. Kronos. The evil Lord titan himself. I still couldn't believe that he had taken over Luke 's body. No. Wait. Back-up. I could easily believe it, I just couldn't stand it! Luke! My Luke! The same guy who once promised never to hurt me! Never to let me down like my family did! And now, he was getting ready to take over the world! Now that, I couldn't believe.

But we had bigger problems right now. Like the fact the evil titan lord was coming towards us with a gigantic army of monsters. #%*$! "Retreat! I'll hold them!" Percy yelled. Michael and the rest of the archers were trying to, but there was no way that I was going to leave Percy. Not now, anyways.

We fought shoulder to shoulder, killing every monster that would come near us. Blackjack and his friend were also a great help, knocking the helmets off of our enemy. I saw Percy trying not to really hurt the demigods that were coming at us. I don't know if I should say that he was succeeding or not, but as far as I knew, we were doing very well. Then, I got this weird tingly feeling inside of me. I whirled around and saw an enemy demigod, aiming his knife for a spot on Percy's back. I knew he was practically invincible, but I could feel that something was wrong. I just knew it! So I followed my stupid reflexes, and I dove in front of him.

Now. Most of you have probably had paper-cuts, right? Well, pretend you just ran a marathon, the paper cut was in your shoulder, it's about 200 times deeper, a whole lot wider, and the sword that made it had its tip is covered in poison. You may be getting close to what I was feeling. Time seemed to slow down, and after the boy had made the wound, I clutched my arm and screamed. I saw Percy turn around and realise what had just happened. Then, for a second, he looked confused. But a second later that confusion turned to anger, when he locked eyes with the person who had done it. He jabbed the hilt of his sword into the guy's face and dented his helmet, then drew and imaginary circle around me with his sword, driving off the rest of the demigods.

"Get back! No one touches her!" It made me feel warm inside for a minute, then the cold hard pain returned. "Interesting." Luke, I mean Kronos said. He towered above Percy on his skeleton horse, and I had no clue how Percy could not be intimidated by him. "Bravely fought, Percy Jackson. But it's time to surrender...or the girl dies.

"Percy don't" I groaned. I couldn't let him give up on everything we had done so far, just for me. I could feel my shirt getting wet with something, probably blood, and the pain was getting worse by the second. But, as I said before, I couldn't let Percy stop our attack, just so I could live.

"Blackjack!" he called. Immediately the pegasus swooped over us, grabbed some of the straps on my armour, and flew away from the danger. The last thing I saw of Percy for a little while, was him squaring up to Kronos. And boy was I scared.


	2. Hang In There Annabeth's POV

_**Chapter 2: Hang in there**____**(Annabeth's POV)**_

Somehow Blackjack managed to get me up onto his back, where I immediately collapsed.

The pain in my shoulder was unbearable. I wanted to pass out. But judging from the amount of blood that was coming out from my wound, I was afraid what would happen if I did.

I started shivering like mad, and squeezed closer to the soft, warm fur of Blackjack. But that didn't help at all. I still felt as if I had been shoved in a freezer, in the Antarctic, during a snowstorm, in the middle of winter time. I thought maybe the poison had something to do with this.

Soon I decided it wouldn't really hurt if I just took a little peek at me shoulder wound, just to make sure it wasn't infected. But, considering the fact that this was going to be very gross, I decided to warn the pegusi to watch out for falling hurl. Then, I just took a little sideways glance at my shoulder, leaned over the side of Blackjack, and puked. I had never been so disgusted in my whole entire life. The outline of my wound was green. And I don't mean nice 'Oh-what-a-beautiful-spring-morning' kind of green, I meant the 'eww-if-I-look-at-that-color-any-more-my-face-is-going-to-match-it' kind of green. And to make matters worse, My shoulder looked like a miniature Niagara-Falls with red food coloring poured in, and my shirt looked like a tie-dye experiment gone wrong. Silena was going to freak when she saw me.

Some grey hair fell in front of my eyes (I've had about 2 grey streaks ever since I held up the sky. Same with Percy), but I didn't have the strength to tuck it behind my ear again.

"How...much...longer..?" I managed to croak out. I didn't realise how terrible I sounded up until that point. Blackjack turned his head and gave me a gentle look, almost as if to say "Don't worry. We're almost at our destination. Just hang in there. I don't think the boss would want to see you dead." I smiled back at him. Or, at least, I tried to. But then my shoulder started acting up again, and I groaned in pain. Something tells me that Blackjack took that as a sign that now I REALLY needed help, because then he started to fly faster. Smart horse.

Soon, I could see the building we were aiming for. An old fashioned hotel, with a white stones and a blue roof, somewhere in Central Park. And then, things started to go bad. I don't think whoever was guarding the place didn't recognised us, because a few seconds later, a shower of arrows was headed straight in our direction. Blackjack swerved to avoid them, but I almost fell off in the process. I grabbed his tail, and he flew straight towards the ground. Using that time, I realized that I had grabbed Blackjack with my injured (and still blood gushing) arm. I did the natural thing. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

When we finally reached the ground, I stumbled forward to the nearest halfbloods, an Apollo kid and one of my cabin mates. And boy, did they look sorry for trying to shoot me down from the sky. But I didn't care at the time. All I wanted to do was live. Those 2 minutes I spent on blackjack (it felt like 3 years though), had been the most painful experience of my life. "Help, me." I managed to croak. And then it all went black.


	3. OMGMYFRIENDISABOUTTODIE! Silena's POV

_**Chapter 3:OMGMYFRIENDISABOUTTODIE!**_ (Silena's POV)

_"Charlie! No! Stay with me this time!" "I'm sorry Silena. I'm so, so, so sorry. But there is nothing I can do." "Yes! Yes there is! At least stay with me in dreams!" "I will always be with you Silena. Do not lose hope. Stay here and help the injured. If I come up with more ideas, then I will tell you. Farewell, Silena. I will see you next time you dre-"_

I was awoken from my dream by the sound of a girl screaming out in pain. I thought maybe I might know who that scream belonged to, but I just couldn't quite remember who! And then I did. Annabeth.

I ran outside in a panic, just in time to see her faint in front of one of her siblings and an Apollo kid.

"Annabeth!" I shrieked. Just then Jake Mason walked out of the Hotel, and the same look of shock and terror erupted onto his face. He looked about ready to faint. I bet I looked worse.

Annabeth had been my friend for a long time. And now, Niagara Falls had erupted from her shoulder. I gagged into the fountain at the sight of the wound, whipped the hurl off my mouth, and then argued with Jake over who was going to get to carry her legs and not get drenched in blood. Eventfully, I won because I'm an Aphrodite girl, and if anything gets stained, I would probably wipe out half the world with my rage. Jake did NOT like that idea. Also, recently everyone's been taking pity on me because of the incident with Charlie.

Once we got her inside, we called for help. Sadly, there were no Apollo kids here, (except for the one guarding outside, and we couldn't just pull him from guard duty). Not good. We needed a good healer, before my friend died. We decided it would probably be good if we bandaged up her arm to try and stop the bleeding. We ripped off some of one of the curtains to make a temporary bandage for her. I thought it was working pretty well. We also decided to try and feed her some nectar and ambrosia. Now, if you've ever tried to feed a sleeping mortal medicine, you should try feeding a knocked out and beaten up halfblood nectar and ambrosia. 3000 times harder. Sorry, make that 10000 times harder, since this is Annabeth we're talking about here. And did I mention she refused to open her mouth? We had to get some of her injured siblings to open her mouth while I shoved it down her throat!

But that wasn't the worst of it. Because we did the stupid thing! We fed her ALMOST all the nectar and ambrosia she would be able to handle BEFORE the poison started to take action!

So after we stopped the bleeding we were all kind of like "Yay! Go us! No she isn't going to die! But then it was all like "Umm, guys? I think you should see this!" And then it was all like "Oh no! Her fever is becoming so high! What should we do!" So then we were all like "Silena! Go call Percy! Somebody get some blankets and a cold damp cloth!" "Why the blankets?" "Are you blind! She's shaking like she's been locked in a freezer, in the middle of the Antarctic, during a snowstorm, in the middle of winter! Call Percy Silena! NOW!"

But of course, just to make things harder for us, Annabeth woke up when Percy and I were mentioned together in a sentence. "What?" She murmured. Then she rolled over onto her side and screamed, which of course, made me cry my eyes out.

So then, I had to go find one of the hotel's phones and call Percy and get him to bring a healer from the Apollo cabin, but of course I knew that I would have to say that it was about Annabeth and the two of them were obviously in love (I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I know when people are in love) and if Annabeth died Percy would probably feel the same the way I do about Charlie and it would be all my fault, which of course, made me cry more!

So I finally worked up my courage to use the phone at the check-in booth. I quickly dialled Annabeth's cell number, and after about 3 rings, Percy picked up.

"Percy?" I probably sounded like I had been crying. I had. "Plaza Hotel. You'd better come quickly and bring a healer from Apollo's cabin. It's...It's Annabeth." I finished my sentence and hung up. Hopefully Percy knew where the Plaza Hotel was. At least Blackjack did. Just then one of the boys from Annabeth's cabin ran down the stairs and yelled across the room to me.

"Silena! We need you back with Annabeth on the Terrace! Now!" 'Oh no' I thought. 'I hope she's ok'. I yanked the phone out of the wall (so the monsters couldn't find us!) and darted up the stairs after him.


	4. Ow, ow, OW! Annabeth's POV

_**Chapter 4:Ow, ow, OW! (Annabeth's POV)**_

"What?"

I awoke to the sound of Percy's name being mentioned in the same sentence as an Aphrodite girl's. Not good. What was weird, was that I was staring into electric blue fabric. I decided to try and roll over onto my side to see where I was. Bad plan. It hurt like crazy. Correction, my shoulder hurt like crazy. But I had to know if Percy was ok.

"P-Percy? Hello? Anyone?" I asked. I sounded like a frog that had strep throat and was being strangles by a Cyclops. Not good. I tried to sit up, but collapsed back onto the lounge chair. "Shh! Shh. Rest up Annabeth. Just relax and try not to waste your energy." I didn't recognise that voice. I did not recognise the owner of it either. All I knew, was that he had grey eyes. Just like mine.

"You're an Athena kid?" I asked. "Yeah. Found out about a month ago." Then I recognised him.

"Marcus?" I asked. "That's me!" Marcus turned around and spoke to another kid.

"Erik! Go get Silena! Ask her how long and get her to come over here and help us out!" He yelled. About 30 seconds later Silena walked in and came over to me.

"Silena? What's going on? Where's Percy? What am I doing here?" I sounded like a lost and helpless child, but at least I didn't sound like a train wreck. "Annabeth! You can talk! Percy's on his way. He's bringing a healer from the Apollo cabin. Just wait 5 more minutes, ok?" Wow. She looked like she'd been crying. A lot.

"Stop treating me like a baby." I complained. She laughed. "It's freezing in here!" I complained. Silena walked over and put their hand on my forehead. "Hey Travis! Can we get a cool cloth over here!" Travis Stoll walked in and handed the her a cool cloth. As soon as it touched me, I felt as if I was burning up and freezing at the same time. Sweat appeared on my forehead, and I began to shiver harder. At that moment I just wanted to fall asleep. And then Seaweed Brain walked in with Will Solace.

I saw Percy push through a crowd of Athena kids to get to me. Will pushed away some of the blankets from my shoulder and unwrapped my "bandages". Percy looked ready to faint. I took a look at the cut. Now that the bleeding had stopped, I could see how deep it was. It reminded me of a bottomless pit with mouldy grass around the edge.

"Annabeth..." He choked up. He was probably thinking of how that knife had been aimed at him. But I didn't know why he looked so scared. I decided to let him know I was still alive and I remembered everything.

"Poison on the dagger." I mumbled. "Pretty stupid of my huh?" Then I heard Will breathe a sigh of relief.

" It's not so bad Annabeth." He said. " A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."

All of a sudden I realised he had said so bad. SO bad. Emphasis on the so. He also told me to lie still, so I had a feeling that this was going to be painful. I closed my eyes and waited for Percy to pass Will a canteen of nectar before I grabbed his hand and got ready to squeeze the life out of it. I heard Will come over and clean the wound with nectar.

"Ow. Ow, ow!" I said. I guessed that Percy's fingers probably looked bright purple, and I didn't mind dying right then and there, but I listened to Silena's words of encouragement and didn't move. Then I felt some icky gooey stuff on my shoulder and herd some greek words being hummed. My guess was that Will was doing a hymn to his dad, Apollo. When he finished I opened my eyes and watched him put fresh bandages on me.

"That should do it." He said, as he stood up shakily. "But we're going to need some mortal supplies." He grabbed a random piece of paper and a pen. "There's a Duane Reade on Fifth. Normally I would never steal—" "I would." Travis said. Will shot him a mean look. "Leave cash or drachmas to pay, whatever you've got, but this is an emergency. I've got a feeling we're going to have a lot more people to treat." I had a feeling he was right.

Soon people began closing in around me to see if I was ok, and I was starting to feel cramped for space. "Come on guys. Let's give Annabeth some space." Thank you Travis! "We've got a drugstore to raid...I mean, visit." Bad move Travis. Bad move. Once everybody else shuffled out, I saw Jake start talking to Percy and showing him things on my shield. I figured there was no point in listening in because I was going to find out anyways, so I just lay there and tried to talk Silena out of blaming herself...


	5. The spot Annabeth's POV

_**Chapter 5 :The spot.**_ (Annabeth's POV)

Silena put the cool cloth onto my forehead again and said "This is all my fault." "No," I said weakly. "Silena, how is it your fault?" "I've never been any good at camp. Not like you or Percy. If I was a better fighter..." Silena looked like she was about to cry. I felt so bad for her. She really did miss Beckendorf. I wanted to tell her she was wrong, but I couldn't think strait. I didn't know what to say right now.

"You're a great camper." Percy had finished his talk with Jake and was now heading towards us. "You're the best Pegasus rider we have. And you get along with people. Believe me, anyone who can make friends with Clarisse has talent." Then she got this look on her face, like she'd just had a brilliant idea.

"That's it! We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I know I can convince her to help us." Well, if anyone could pull that off, it would be Silena.

"Whoa, Silena. Even if you could get off the island, Clarisse is pretty stubborn. Once she gets angry—" "Please." Silena was practically begging Percy now. "I can take a Pegasus. I know I can make it back to camp. Let me try." Percy looked over at me, probably wondering what I would think. Silena really wanted to do something to help, and she needed to be doing something she was really good at. I nodded slightly. Percy looked like he didn't really like the idea, but finally he agreed and said "All right. I can't think of anyone better to try." Silena jumped up and threw her arms around Percy. Then she remembered I was watching and backed off.

I don't know why she's under the impression that Percy and I like each other. I mean, yeah he has handsome messy black hair that sticks out in every direction. And so what if he looks at me differently than everybody else with those captivating green eyes, but is that supposed to mean I like him? Anyways. After Silena gave Percy the "hug", she practically yelled "Um, sorry. Thank you Percy! I won't let you down!" Then she ran out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

Once she was gone, Seaweed Brain knelt down beside me and put his hand on my forehead. His hand was supposed to feel warm against me, like normal, but instead it felt like a dozen glaciers. Then he got that cute look on his face that he always gets when he's worried. I probably still had a high fever, which was why I was being delirious.

"You're cute when you're worried." I muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together" "You are NOT going die while I owe you favour." He said.

"Why'd you take that knife?" He sounded as if I had just saved his life. "You would've done the same for me." I knew that he would've. That's because we were best friends. "How did you know?" "Know what?" Percy looked around, as if to check that no one was listening in on us. "My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife I would've died." I pictured Percy lying on the ground, with a wound 3 times my size in his back. He was shaking and I could see him dying. I wanted to scream and hold onto him with all my energy. But that would just be embarrassing.

"Where...where is the spot?" I asked. Percy looked hesitant, but then he answered. "The small of my back." I lifted my hand. "Where here?" He raised my hand a little higher. It didn't feel any different, but it looked like Percy felt it did. I took my hand off his back, but he kept holding it. "You saved me. Thanks." He said. "So you owe me. What else is new." I answered weakly. He stayed with me for a while and we watched the sun come up. Then I remembered when he asked me why Hermes was mad at me, and I decided to answer him...


	6. Of course not! Annabeth's POV

_Chapter 6: Of course not!_ (Annabeth's POV)

"You asked why Hermes was mad at me." I said. "Hey, you need rest—" "No, I want to tell you. It's been bothering me for a long time."

I tried to make myself more comfortable by readjusting my shoulder position, but all that did was send a wave of pain through my body and make me wince.

"Last year, Luke came to see me in San Francisco." "In person?" I couldn't decide whether Percy looked hurt or scared. "He came to your house?" "This was before we went into the Labyrinth, before..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. "He came under a flag of truce. He said he only wanted five minutes to talk. He looked scared, Percy. He told me Kronos was going to use him to take over the world. He wanted to run away, like the old days. He wanted me to come with him." I wish I could've stopped there, but Percy just had to open his big mouth. "But you didn't trust him." "Of course not. I thought it was a trick. Plus...well, a lot has changed since the old days. I told Luke there was no way. He got mad. He said...he said I might as well fight him right there, because it was the last chance I'd get." I started to sweat again, thinking of how mad Luke had been.

And then I remembered how tired I was. Suddenly, everything became fuzzy. My energy was draining. "It's ok. Try to get some rest" Percy said. But I was on a roll. "You don't understand, Percy. Hermes was right. Maybe if I'd gone with him, I could've changed his mind. Or—or I had a knife. Luke was unarmed. I could've—" "Killed him?" Percy said. "You know that wouldn't have been right." I wanted to cry. But I needed to tell Percy the rest of what Luke had said. I shut my eyes tight, and tried to relax. I was so tired. "Luke said Kronos was going to use him '_like a stepping stone_'. Those were his exact words. Kronos would use Luke, and become even more powerful." "He did that." Percy replied. "He possessed Luke's body." "But what if Luke's body is only a transition? What if Kronos has a plan to become even more powerful. I could've stopped him. The war is my fault." Percy looked like he wanted to say more, but then Connor Stoll opened the door and walked in. "Percy." He glanced at me like he didn't want to say anything that wasn't good in front of me. "Mrs. O'Leary just came back with Grover. I think you should talk to him." Percy then followed Connor out of the room, but looked back at me before he closed the door, as if to say, 'I'll be back. Don't go anywhere.' As soon as he shut the door I gave into sleep, and let myself drift off into the world of nowhere...


	7. Remembering Thalia's POV

_**Remembering **_(Thalia's POV)

I freaked when I heard about Annabeth. Well, how would you feel if all of a sudden, in the middle of the battle to end all battles, you found out your best friend and practically little sister, had saved the boy who was supposed to save the world, and almost died in the process? You would probably grab some lieutenants and go check on her, just like I did. I took the two people who knew me best and would understand if anything went wrong, Nicole and Jasmine, and left Erika in charge.

We arrived at the Plaza Hotel in only a matter of minutes. I charged up the stairs and nodded grimly to Percy as we entered the room. Nikki and Jas stayed by the door while I went over to Annabeth.

When I sat down beside her, I grabbed the closest thermometer and took her temperature. 82.7. Not good. I grabbed a cool cloth and placed it on her forehead. In about 10 minutes all the medicine would start to take action.

Annabeth coughed in her sleep, and then muttered something about Luke and the good old days. Boy, did that bring back memories. Like the one of when Luke and I first found her. A little girl only about 7 years old, who'd run away and tried to fight monsters on her own. And when she had to save us from the Cyclops in Brooklyn. She was so different now. But, In a good way. I stared at Annabeth, dozens of memories flooding my head. I closed my eyes and began to picture them.

"Please don't be mad at me! It wasn't my fault the monster came after us! Please don't make me stop playing with Bobby and Matthew! Please!" I opened my eyes to see Annabeth with a frightened look on her face. She had her eyes open and was staring right at me. I knew at once what was happening. When we were on the run, when it was just Luke, Annabeth and me, she had told us about her old family, and about her step mother. Her step mother, or Jas-mean as Annabeth had liked to call her (her real name was Jasmine), had blamed Annabeth for the monster attacks. Annabeth's father had played along with it, and hadn't even argued with her when she tried to stop Annabeth from playing with Annabeth's little brother's, Bobby and Matthew. And now Annabeth was delirious and she believed that I was Jas-mean.

"Annabeth." I said. I tried very hard to keep my voice from breaking, but it felt very hard to see her like this: so vulnerable, so fragile, and so weak. "Annabeth I am not your step mother, and I am not your father either. I am Thalia, your friend, and I would never hurt you." Slowly, realization crept into Annabeth's eyes. But she was still delirious. "Thalia?" she said, and I could hear a hint of caution in her voice. "I'm right here." "I'm so sorry it was all my fault you got struck by lightning if it weren't for me you would never have died I am soooooooooooooo sorry! Wait, how can it be you? You're dead?" "No I'm not Annabeth. Don't worry. It was nobody's fault. And in the end, it was partly you who saved me! No go to sleep, Annabeth. Everything will be fine, I promise you. Everything is fine." I felt sort of bad about lying to her about everything being alright, but I didn't want her to get worked up. At least I seemed to have calmed her down.

I watched Annabeth gaze intently at me for a few more moments, and suddenly it hit me. Annabeth may have been totally different from when Luke and I first found her, but deep, deep down, she was still the same, scared little girl.

I waited until I was sure that Annabeth had fallen back asleep, before I got up and left the room. I wasn't really in the mood for talking to anyone, but I knew I pretty much didn't have a choice. I beckoned for Jasmine and Nicole to fallow me, and then I left.


End file.
